I Wanna Know What Love Is
by abbeymalfoy
Summary: Songs should always be used to tell a story.


I don't own anything with Teen Wolf or the song. Fem Stiles/werewolf Derek. Just couldn't get the song out of my head, and everytime i heard it kept thinking more parts that would go for a story. Might be writing some more chapters but have to find time. lol. Anyways enjoy.

* * *

I wanna know what love is.

Somehow Stiles managed to sneak upon the alpha without him knowing. Her the worlds most clumsiest person you could ever meet. Sneaking upon the big bad wolf himself. One point for Stiles zero for Derek. Silently laughing on the inside, she continued to stealthy creep towards the kitchen where she can hear pots and pans being banged. What she didn't expect to hear if anything to witness, was Derek singing. Alpha Hale had quite the voice, what she wasn't getting was the fact he was singing to the radio that was playing Foreigner, of all the bands she didn't expect him to even like this band, let alone know the song.

_I gotta take a little time_

_A little time to think things over_

_I better read between the lines_

_In case I need it when I'm older_

_Now this mountain I must climb_

_Feels like a world upon my shoulders_

_And through the clouds I see love shine_

_It keeps me warm as life grows colder._

Wow! That's all she could think. Leaning up against the door frame out of view, so as not to get caught. Stiles listened to the voice that she loved to hear. When the alpha actually says a full sentence or two instead of growls and snarls. And the teeth barring, you would think Derek would get over that threat after being with the pack for over five years. Men! Peaking on eye around the door frame, she sees that Derek back was turned towards her. Resting her head against the door Stiles takes in a silent sigh. God! What she wouldn't do just to tell him how much she loved him. How the days are lonely when he's not around. And the only time she looks forward to is the weekends when the pack is off work and they go over to the Hale house. Renovated years ago cause the women of the pack wouldn't stand to be in the burnt out remains.

_In my life there's been heartache and pain_

_I don't know if I can face it again_

_Can't stop now, I've traveled so far_

_To change this lonely life_

_I wanna know what love is_

_I want you to show me_

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me._

Feeling her heart beating like crazy with hopeful flutters that Derek secretly was signing about her. Wishing and hoping that he somehow sensed her there and that he was secretly telling her how he felt. But truly not wanting to be caught cause them Derek would do that clamming up face before he went on emotional shut down. A wistful sigh of content blew silently threw her lips. Man she really loved this guy and how could he not know? Not like their ragtag group was subtle or anything, everyone knew for years. Why do you think she never could keep a boyfriend for long? Nobody could compare to Derek. Her heart was giving away without the holders knowledge of holding it. Peaking back behind the door Stiles saw that Derek was finishing up with making his lunch. Knowing that her train of being stealthily was leaving, Stiles moved back the way she came and that's when the clumsy Stiles we know made her rounds. Smacking right into the door, slamming it back against the wall. With a loud bang Derek turned around with fangs and all growling at the intruder. Whelp there she goes back down to zero again. With eyes wide open and the guiltiest look on her face, cheeks getting heated with embarrassment. Stiles just couldn't help herself she started singing the rest of the song.

_"Let's talk about love_

_(I wanna know what love is) the love that you feel inside_

_(I want you to show me) I'm feeling so much love_

_(I wanna feel what love is) no, you just cannot hide_

_(I know you can show me) yeah, woah-oh-ooh_

_I wanna know what love is, let's talk about love_

_(I want you to show me) I wanna feel it too_

_(I wanna feel what love is) I wanna feel it too_

_And I know, and I know, I know you can show me_

_Show me what is real, woah (woah), yeah I know_

_(I wanna know what love is) hey I wanna know what love_

_(I want you to show me), I wanna know, I wanna know, want know_

_(I wanna feel what love is), hey I wanna feel, love_

_I know you can show me, yeah."_

Love shining through her hazel eyes, Stiles started towards Derek. Maybe this time she would pluck up the wolf courage that she's always surrounded by and do what she's always wanted to do since the beginning when she first ran into Derek Hale in the woods. Softly singing the end of the song, Stiles reached up and touched Derek's cheeks, pulling him down while she lifted up on her toes. The last note leaving her lips, as she touched her lips to his. Just a soft caress. Pulling back, looking into his beautiful ocean coloured eyes, Stiles whispered "I love you Derek Hale, always have and always will. Whether you feel the same way or not just know I do." Kissing him one last time just in case, Stiles smiled up at Derek, turned and walked out of the kitchen. And if Stiles were to of giving Derek a moment to catch his barring and his breath, he would have kissed her back. Telling her his love and adoration for the small fragile human who runs with wolves, just how long he's been wanting her too. His _love_, His _life_, His _mate_.


End file.
